On Leaf
by Saru86
Summary: "I double-dare you to kiss the bartender!" - "The guy bartender?" - "The guy bartender." - "WHAT!" Sasuke knew Naruto would never succu-... suck-... let him win a bet, so making him kiss a guy was a really asshole-ish thing to do to him. AU, dance club, First Time with a guy, top!Kiba, bottom!Naruto, cameos, 12k of selfindulgent PWP


**Disclaimer: ****Naruto's not mine, Kiba isn't either. That I'm sorry for. The rest? Not so much… Enjoy!**

**On Leaf**

It all started with a kiss.

And what a kiss it was! It was wet, it was messy and full of teeth and tongue. In short, it was dirty. _Hot_.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

o_o_o

Life as he'd known it ended with a kiss.

It all started with a dare, though.

"I dare you, I double-dare you to kiss-"

"Aw, come on, this is sooo getting old already! Show me one single of the girls that wouldn't _kill_ to get a piece of me?!"

So maybe he was a little over-confident, but, really? Look at him! What's not to like?!

"Always getting ahead of yourself; let me finish first. I double-dare you to kiss the bartender!"

"The bartender?"

"The bartender."

"The guy bartender?"

"The guy bartender."

"WHAT?! Why would I kiss the bartender? Who happens to be a guy. Why would I kiss a guy?"

"I knew you'd chicken out; don't worry, though, I won't hold it over you for too long… I knew the day would come when you finally succumbed to my superiority."

"I _succumbed_ to nothing, ass-wipe. All I'm saying is WHAT?! Why on earth would you want me to kiss a guy?"

"Widen your horizon. Be open for new things and experiences. Don't get on my nerves and buy me a drink already. Enough reasons?"

"Reasons my ass," Naruto mumbled, but made his way over to the bar, plotting and neglecting schemes on how to kiss the guy handing out beers and other beverages. Why did it have to be a guy?

The whole thing would be a lot easier if it were the girl with the strangely blue hair behind the counter. He never had actually talked to her, what with her shy demeanor, but she worked behind a bar so she should be used to guys hitting on her, right? That and Naruto had seen her checking him out on the dance floor, so. Wouldn't be much of a challenge, though.

Only, he didn't have that luck, instead each one of his steps brought him closer to a guy with shaggy, brown hair, red paint in his face and a smile wide enough to split his head in half. Loudmouth, with stupid, white teeth and sharp canines. Probably unwashed, too. And stinky. And brash.

And a guy, for crying out loud!

"Hey, what can I get ya, Blondie?" the bartender asked in a joking tone, blinding him with a smile. Trying to play nice, hu?

"A beer for me, some fruity girl-drink for my friend over there," Naruto ground out, every bit the pissed off person he was right then.

"Wow, what got _your_ panties in a twist, bro," the guy answered, but started to prepare some multicolored drink immediately. Eventually Naruto was presented with a flashy drink, complete with a tiny umbrella and a looped straw, and a glass of beer. Just as he was about to get his wallet out, the bartender put a shot glass on the counter. "Shot's on me, and now try to have fun!"

Naruto paid what he had to pay for, leaving a poisonous glare instead of a tip like he usually did. What's that person thinking, talking to him like he wasn't the reason Naruto was pissed in the first place.

"Wow, idiot, that kiss was really, really hot, I have to say," Sasuke mocked him when Naruto returned to their table by the dance floor, and eyed the swirling colors in the glass obviously assigned to him, since Naruto was already nursing his beer. "And this is not what I ordered."

"That's what you get for being an asshole. And this isn't over yet, okay? I didn't suc- suck- I didn't lose!" Naruto was furious by now; surrounded by assholes on every side, a little tipsy from too much beer and that shot he had, he felt off kilter.

Sasuke, on the other hand, only eyed him with barely hidden amusement. "Aw, Naru, can't pronounce the big words? Pity, really, you're so elaborate usually!"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, **wouldn't** take it any longer. Instead he downed his beer and banged the glass onto the table. "You owe me a drink," he called back and shouldered his way through the crowd until he reached the middle of the dance floor and got lost in the thumping rhythm. Nothing like dancing your frustrations away in the throng of people, bodies grinding against you, girls trying to get your attention through pushing themselves (and their tits – best part!) into your face.

When he returned to his table, Sasuke was still standing in his corner by the speaker, looking like he hadn't moved from that spot at all, but there were new drinks on the table, so he must have at some point in the past. Not that Naruto cared, not with a sexy blonde hanging from his arm. The sexy blonde that had grinded against his hips in an obvious manner only seconds ago, when they had been almost dry humping on the dance floor, to the loud cheering of the other dancers.

"Ino, let me introduce you to my friend-"

"Sasuke…" The girl almost moaned the name, unable to rip her eyes away from the broody Uchiha. Her whole body language screamed "FUCK ME!" even louder than it had earlier on the dance floor, and Naruto fell right back into being pissed.

"Ino, my pleasure," Sasuke answered unfazed (and obviously un-pleasured), gripping Ino's hand in his and _bringing it to his lips_!

Fuck his life, really. Naruto had seen enough; he wriggled free from the girl's lax hold on his arm (not that she noticed it), shot Sasuke a hurt glare and stalked over to the bar once again. He'd need more than one shot to get rid of _that_ knot in his panties, that was for sure!

o_o_o

"Hey Blondie! Long time no see!" he greeted the man stalking over to where he was manning the bar, having a decidedly more peeved aura about him than when he had ordered the girly drink from Kiba earlier.

It's not like it was in his job description to remember every person he served, even less so when the club was packed like tonight. But the blond boy was famous around here, every single one of the bartenders knew about him, as well as everyone else who worked in the 'On Leaf'. From the bouncers who appreciated his animated behavior while standing in line (and therefore entertaining everyone else in the line) over the checkroom attendants ("You should see him trying to go home with a different jacket than what he came with, every time he's here!") to the cleaning crew that had to toss his sorry ass out more than once, but never without watching him dance one last time, alone on the dance floor, bathed in the spotlight.

At least that's what Tenten told him once. Not that he cared, he was out of the door as soon as his shift ended.

But there were still some hours to go, so he leant over the counter and yelled at the blond.

"Do I look like I have fun," said blond yelled back to be heard over the music. Good beat, that one, Kankuro knew how to get the party goers to move on the dance floor. But before Kiba could answer the other man's question, he already barreled on. "No, I don't. You said there was fun in those shots of yours, right? I need some of that!"

That wasn't necessarily true; neither the fact his shots contained pure fun (some drunks tended to get rather pathetic after a few of his Specials), nor that the blond needed more alcohol. He was unstable as it was, swaying back and forth and his eyes unfocused.

"You sure, bro?" Worrying about his patrons wasn't in his job description either, but he'd rather not have someone barfing over the counter.

"Who are you, my mum? Want 'at drink, now."

Kiba gave him a skeptical look. "How about I'll fix you a Vodka Orange instead?" The guy didn't know the vodka-orange juice ratio Kiba usually chose, and probably wouldn't notice the lack in alcohol in this particular drink, anyway.

"'s fine, jus' make sure de keep 'em comin'."

"Yes, sir!" Sometimes he couldn't help himself, and so Kiba grinned from ear to ear as he topped the glass, containing all of three to four drops of Vodka. The acerbity of the juice would help hiding the absence of alcohol, and still he gave his customer exactly what he had asked for – win - win, really.

That is until "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me?" Bloodshot eyes fixed him unsteadily, obviously having troubles zeroing in on him. "'m not a kid, yo'hear me? Wan' a drink!"

Or not. At least that's what the blond guy keeling over spelled for Kiba.

"HEY! Friend dude!" he yelled over at the dark haired guy standing at the table the recently passed out blond had occupied earlier. "Get your pal and take him home, would ya?"

Unimpressed eyes met his, then their gaze slipped down to where the blond lay on the ground, and the friend dude sighed, his frustration clearly visible. "Really?" he said, unabashed of other people listening in on him mocking his unconscious friend. "Passing out in front of everyone? That's a new low, idiot."

But despite his mocking words he bent down and grabbed the blond under the arms, heaving him upright and towards the exit. "What do I owe you for the drink?"

"What? Oh, nothing, it's pretty much juice, so he already paid with his dignity."

That managed to raise a smile on the other man's face. "Juice, yes? That's awesome!" And with that he was gone.

The rest of Kiba's shift was decidedly more boring.

o_o_o

What was it they said about hairy dogs that bite?

Naruto actually didn't care, neither was he planning on drinking the second night in a row, nor was he about to lick some dog to get his hair; the only reason he walked under the stylized emblem of the Leaf was so he could get his jacket. His jacket had probably spent the whole night (and the following day) alone, in the dark, cold backroom of the Leaf, forgotten and abandoned; Naruto felt bad for it. Even more so since he himself had been just as alone, forgotten and abandoned on Sasuke's couch last night, having been dumped there rather than in his own soft, warm and familiar bed.

Lazy Uchiha asshole, it's only, like, two flights of steps to Naruto's apartment.

"Hey Naruto," Shizune greeted him from where she sat in a small room with a lot of empty coat racks surrounding her. "You're early!"

"And I'm not staying, sorry!" he greeted the young woman with a strong inclination to order; that's why she was the perfect choice as a cloakroom attendant, really. And once he had gotten over his fantasies about her being some kind of secretary, complete with bun and glasses, Naruto had learned to like her. She was always a good talk when things in the club were calm and Naruto needed some recovery time from dancing.

"Too bad, tonight will be great. You'll miss out!"

"What would I miss out on?"

"Well, last night a guy fainted from Kiba's orange juice…"

Naruto's face reddened rapidly. "I-… That… He _passed out_! He was drunk off his ass! He… he didn't _faint_!"

"How would you kno- OH!" Realization lit up her whole face and Shizune tried (and failed) to hide a grin behind her hand. "That's why your jacket stayed the night and you didn't!"

Naruto stood there, hands buried deep in his pockets, and pouted. It hadn't been the first time someone passed out in the Leaf, hadn't even been _his_ first time, either, and it sure wouldn't be the last time, but the Orange Juice Story (OJS in short) would bite him in the ass for quite some time. Just like the chat he'd had with Sasuke this morning, where the prickly Uchiha had upped the dare from last night.

_Earlier that day_

"I see you finally acknowledged your rank to be beneath me, Naruto," he'd said. "And therefore I won't hold you to that dare, since it would be pointless to dare someone with as little confidence as you seem to possess" he'd said.

Naruto had bristled, sputtering incoherently – he wasn't at his best in the mornings as it is, add a hangover and you get something pitiful and miserable. "I don't… You… Just you wait!"

"For what? For you to pass out again, desperate and beneath me? Or for you to man up to what I'm now officially promoting to a bet rather than a dare."

"I'm not sure I like where this is going…" Naruto had eyed Sasuke suspiciously. "Where _are_ you going with this?"

"Forget that dare, Naruto. I **bet** you won't kiss that guy, not even a peck on the cheek."

"You're on, asshole!" That probably hadn't been his smartest move, but Naruto had never been known for his 'good' decisions, anyway. "Bring it on, Uchiha, you won't get me to back down!"

"Unlike how you backed down from a glass of vitamin-packed juice, hu?" He'd said it so calmly, so demoting, like he was better than Naruto, and Naruto's blood had boiled under his skin, intensifying his splitting headache. "Until you manned up and got it over with, you'll pay my drinks in the Leaf whenever we both go there" he had explained further, seemingly oblivious to Naruto's state of mind. Or how he planned Sasuke's untimely death.

"Like I said, you're on."

_'On Leaf', that evening_

It should have been easy, really. Naruto hadn't told Sasuke he'd be at the club tonight. There hadn't been a point in telling him, since he didn't plan on staying anyway.

So Naruto bid Shizune farewell after she handed him his trusty leather jacket and headed towards the exit again only to be greeted by dark, dark, dark eyes and an intense stare, Uchiha style. Sometimes it felt like black, all devouring flames being conjured upon your skin. Tonight it only felt slightly uncomfortable, and yet Naruto had to remind himself why he was friends with the stand-offish Uchiha.

"You going already? I didn't even get my first drink on your cost."

'He's my oldest friend. He's my best friend. He isn't an asshole all of the time. He let me crush on his couch instead of outside in a side alley.' Naruto's reasoning was desperate and silent, all in his head, but it worked enough to make him not put his fist into that smirk in front of him. "What are you doing here?" Wow, _growly_ voice!

"Having a nice evening with my friend. And said friend's wallet." And just like that Naruto found himself turned around and ushered to where he'd just come from. "Shizune, would you be so kind and take Naruto's and my jacket and keep an eye on them for tonight?"

"Of course, Sasuke. It's my job, after all. And Naruto, I'm glad you decided to stay!"

Even though he was determined to stay grouchy, he couldn't help but shoot her a quick smile; it's just who he was, he couldn't help it.

"Might as well stay," he said, surrendering to being forced to have a club night. "Want me to get your first glass of water, Sasuke? 'Cause that's the only thing you'll be drinking until bartender guy comes in. And after I'm done with your stupid bet I'll be the one enjoying a night out with your wallet, buddy!"

Sasuke didn't look particularly bothered by that threat and went past Naruto to get to the bar. This early on there weren't many people, so Naruto had no problem keeping up with his friend, turning up in front of the counter and contemplating what to get.

Before he could get a word out Sasuke was presented with a Martini (classy bastard, that one) while Naruto found himself with a glass of "Milk? Really?! I didn't even know you serve milk here!"

"We do. That is because we serve Milk43 here." Not that Naruto had got even one drop of Liquor 43 in his glass and his look probably spelled his annoyance out quite obviously. "I gave you milk because I came to know even orange juice is too much for you to handle." The tone of the bartender's voice was level and slow, not the slightest bit judging or taunting, and it took Naruto by surprise. Enough to make him grab the glass and down it in one go instead of sputtering and nagging about how some strange guy tried to mother him and if he was about to make him eat his vegetables as well.

What was it with these barkeepers and judging his life choices, anyway?

While Naruto watched the barkeeper fill his glass again, a voice from the backroom called to the front. "Anything else we need, Shino?"

Dread filled Naruto. He wasn't afraid of people or anything, thrived in their presence in fact, and he usually took it off with everyone. He was an open kind of guy, good natured and open minded, except for that guy kissing thing. And it wasn't exactly a problem per se – Naruto wasn't homophobic or anything, quite the contrary. His best friend was gay (and an Uchiha; now **that**'s a combination!) even though the female club goers tended to ignore that fact and threw their estrogen laden bodies at him, having their ovaries explode all over the place; it was more about the fact that Naruto might be somewhat of a little bit gay, as well. More like bi, probably? All opportunities kind of guy? Equal chances and all that? Only… he didn't know if he was, had never acted on the attraction he sometimes felt for another guy instead of a girl.

He even went out of his way to ensure his heterosexuality when the urge became too much; then he made sure the girl of the night wouldn't get to see Sasuke, instead would take her to the bathroom or, when he was generous and she was gorgeous, to his apartment for a night spent in lust.

So why was the bet he had going with Sasuke such a bad idea? Probably because Naruto was afraid he might actually _like _it, might actually like kissing a guy better than kissing a girl. He might realize the hard lines of another male body against his, the raspy feeling even on a freshly shaved jaw, the confident touch of hands familiar with the male anatomy are what he missed in the kisses Naruto shared with girls. It's a terrifying idea, so he tried to not think about it ever, only Sasuke's bet forced him to. And from an outsider's point of view, Naruto could appreciate last night's bartender's looks. Okay, that guy was **hot**.

"No, Kiba. That is because I am doing my job and keep the shelves filled while you do not."

"Yeah, right, now stop behaving like a beencess and help me with that beer barrel."

"Been-what?"

"Beencess! Like princess, only of bees. Don't be stupid, bug boy, I know you have an ant farm at home!"

"Bees do not have princesses, Kiba. There is only the queen. That is because the bee colony can only have one individual as the queen and-"

"I don't care, Shino, just lend me a hand with this fucking barrel, it's heavy!" And without giving Naruto a chance to hide – under the counter, behind a bar stool, on top of Sasuke, who cared? – Kiba stepped through the open door to the backroom, carrying a heavy looking barrel on his shoulder and bent under its weight. "Oh, Blondie! Didn't think you'd come in tonight! Want another glass of juice?" His tone, unlike Shino's (that's the milk guy's name, right?), was definitely teasing, as was the smirk adorning his face. A stupidly nice to look at smirk, at that.

"Well, hit me with the strongest juice you got, Shaggy." Fortunately Naruto wasn't one to get easily flustered by the things that came out of his own mouth, even when he had obviously just introduced his foot to his mouth in the most awkward attempt at bicker-flirting, ever.

"In that case make sure to stay around until two when my shift ends. You won't know what hit you!" Kiba winked at him, _actually winked_ at him and then grinned, good naturedly and teasing, and Naruto had problems understanding what just had happened. And was still happening, somehow.

The moment was broken by Sasuke, who elbowed him in the side and dragged him to their usual corner by the speakers, waiting for the party crowd to trickle in.

"Can't have you make out with him already; I need to milk this cow as long as I can," he muttered under his breath, but the pat on Naruto's shoulder was a chummy one. "You're just so dense, sometimes."

o_o_o

Kiba's shift was a usual one, just like every other Saturday evening, too. People came and ordered, people drank and spilled their drinks all over the counter until Kiba's wiping cloth was saturated in alcohol and fruit juice, people danced and flirted and tipped.

Some even asked him to drink with them, they'd pay of course!, but the boss was strict with his rules. No drinking while on shift, no matter who paid. But, and that was the barkeepers' loophole to raise the tips without having to break said rule, they were allowed to pretend they drank.

So that's what Kiba did, at least twice per hour, sometimes six times. It made the guests' grin widen, waiting for him to miscalculate or get the orders mixed up, but he never did. He 'downed' the shots they bought for him (he had a bottle of Vodka prepared for that, filled to the brim with plain water from the tab, with his name on it), coughed convincingly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. That always made his customers grin, the guys laughing at him about how he still couldn't take the "Big Boys' Beverages" while the girls giggled and playfully scolded him for wiping his mouth, all the while giving him the once (or twice) over.

While some might find that degrading, Kiba found it hilarious. He grinned back, sometimes winking, sometimes taking a bow, but always flirting back – the tip jar thanked it with being considerably heavier whenever Kiba was working a shift.

When Blondie came to the bar again, ordering a martini and a glass of orange juice (the last one with a challenging grin), Kiba had just thrown his head back with another shot glass held between his lips. The cough, the wipe, the smile, and he turned around to his newest customer.

He immediately started preparing the ordered drinks, placing them in front of the other man. "There you go, Blondie." Kiba even winked at him, nodding at the orange juice glass which he had decorated with a tiny umbrella and one of the most twirled straws he'd been able to find.

'Blondie' stayed put where he was right in front of the bar, leaning heavily on his arms on the counter, and started to hunt for the straw with his tongue. Snaking it left and right he tried to coerce it into his mouth, but the harder he tried the harder it got.

And, to be honest, the hunt wasn't the only thing getting harder at the sight of that good looking man doing unspeakable things with his tongue. A small whining noise escaped Kiba's throat and the other man's eyes jumped up, fixing him through his blond bangs. From innocent to surprised to smolder in 0.5 seconds flat. Kiba felt hot under his shirt.

"So that's your strongest juice, hu? No wonder I was so bored I couldn't keep it up last night, Kiba."

Kiba knew a challenge when he heard one, and this one was so far into the field of challenges it was almost obscene. Well, actually the innuendo alone was obscene as it was, but two could play this game. He felt pretty safe, anyway – he had seen the way the blond guy had danced with the ladies whenever he was 'On Leaf', so even if he was bi or something, it wouldn't get out of hand.

"I only serve my stronger juices after two, so you passed out to early from the bland ones."

"Guess I'll stick around then…" And with that the nameless guy was gone again, taking his drinks with him. Kiba's eyes followed him, gaze (not so) unwillingly focusing on his backside. Looking great and delicious, right there, adding that to the tongue thing and his playful bantering, he seemed like someone Kiba could see himself get to know better.

Oh, how he wished he could!

o_o_o

"Your idea of kissing sure belongs on the tame side, Naruto," Sasuke greeted him when he returned with their drinks.

"You could show me how to do it the wild way when you're kissing my ass, bastard," Naruto shot back almost automatically. It was just how their friendship worked, and they both thrived on it.

"You know I would have done just that, back in time, before you opened your mouth and I had to listen to you." Despite the words Sasuke sounded almost wistful. "Such a nice derrière and you choose to let it go to waste…"

"Derri-what? Are you telling me you don't like my ass, asshole?"

"I like it just fine, Naruto, calm down. Just, it's the package that comes with it I'm not too fond of." His smile took the bad intent from the words, as did the shoulder shove thing Sasuke sometimes did to show Naruto, who was a very tactile person, that he actually _was_ fond of him, despite his words.

"Aw, you seem all prickly and cactus-y, and yet you are a marshmallow deep inside! Come, dance with me!" Before Sasuke could refuse or even answer, Naruto had thrown his arms around the other man's neck and dragged him onto the dance floor.

Once Naruto got his best friend out there it really didn't take long for him to get in the mood to dance, so Naruto did it as often as he could get away with it. Watching Sasuke dance was always fun, even more so the more women got drawn to him. Where Naruto could appreciate a pair of boobies pressed against his chest or back, Sasuke would usually scold the girl penetrating his personal space by glares alone until she backed away, only to be replaced by a new pair of boobs somewhere against Sasuke. He looked miserable and Naruto couldn't stop laughing. Served him well for all the times he'd cockblocked Naruto just by being the desirable, mysterious guy in the dark.

When Naruto was about to let Sasuke fight for space on his own, a hand grabbed his own wrist in an iron grip and he found himself being dragged back into the throng of people, soon being pressed flush against Sasuke's front.

"Don't you dare throw me to the wolves!" a disconcerted Sasuke hissed, his grip relentless. "You will take me with you back to our table and you will get me another martini – I can't drink mine anymore, who knows how many drugs were put in there by now." He shivered at that.

"Oh, is that Ino standing at our table?" Naruto asked instead, grinning at Sasuke's miserable look at hearing her name. "I'm sure it's her. She will be _thrilled_ to see you again this soon!"

You can't be best friends without thriving on your best friend's misery, right? So Naruto thrived, thrived in the anticipation of another Sasuke/Ino showdown in the 'On Leaf'. Those things were classics, okay?

"Change of plans!" Sasuke said instantly, letting go of Naruto's wrist and instead gripping his hips, bringing them as flush against his body as his chest already was. "We will **not** leave towards our table. Instead we will dance, close to each other, and you won't mock me for making heart eyes at you – this is pure self-defense!"

And so they danced like all the girls wished they'd dance with Sasuke; bodies pressed close, hands held in between their chests, eyes unwavering. Naruto knew the drill from when he had accompanied Sasuke to some gay clubs, when he couldn't take bland people chatting him up.

That's another thing best friends did for each other, besides thriving in each other's misery – they looked out for each other. What Naruto didn't notice, though, was someone who wasn't looking _out_ for anything, but was looking _at_ him, a dreamy expression on his face; or how Shino suddenly had to do the work for two bartenders.

o_o_o

Two o'clock in the morning was close and Kiba couldn't wait to get out from behind the bar. His eyes had never left the blond guy (Naruto, he knew now; and all he had to do was ask a blonde chick he had seen dancing with him last night) dancing with 'friend dude' (Sasuke, the blonde chick had offered breathily without being asked; Kiba had laughed aloud at that), and they looked good with each other, but not in a 'We're meant to be with each other'-way. More like a 'I care about you, bro'-way, and Kiba could totally get behind that.

And while Sasuke pinged a solid ten on his gaydar, he still was somewhat undecided on Naruto. Yes, Naruto had been flirting with him today, and yes, he looked familiar and comfortable in the embrace of another guy, but that guy was his bro and he usually danced with everything that had two boobs… The guy was a walking contradiction, and yet that was part of his charm, wasn't it?

That, his looks and his overall sunny personality. A personality Kiba had still to really see, but the rest of Leaf's staff agreed on him being an awesome person to be around.

When two rolled around and Kiba went into the backroom to get out of the shirt and apron he had to wear for work, he did so with a wide grin on his face. Naruto was still there, still dancing with Sasuke and therefore being objected to countless jealous glares of the female dancers all around.

While him being so close to another guy might have made most people nervous about his chances, Kiba couldn't help but feel elated at the lack of kissing or actually affectionate moves from either one of them. There had been grinding, yes, and they had hugged through a slow song, yes, but still: no kissing, no indecent dry humping, even the grinding had been pretty much g-rated. Yes, Kiba had checked for obvious or hidden growing bulges, but nothing like that. Just two guys being so in sync with each other they had Bros being written all over them.

Kiba emerged from the backroom in his own shirt, and took a seat on the customer's side of the bar, drumming the beat of Kankuro's signature song against the countertop. The DJ was about to finish his set, so it would be music from the can afterwards, but that was okay. He had worked the audience up into a frantic mood, so they wouldn't mind dancing two or three hours to pre-mixed tapes and not the glorious live mixed tunes Kankuro played while at work.

Taking a long swig from his 'Kiba'-labeled vodka bottle he turned around to search for his favorite pair on the dance floor. When his eyes zeroed in on the familiar spiky hairdo of one Sasuke Uchiha, he saw that the man was standing on the sidelines of the dance floor, talking to a guy with bleached, blue-ish hair Kiba had never seen before. Where was Naruto?

"So that your strongest juice, Kiba? Wouldn't have guessed, with the copious amount of vodka you bestowed on me last night." Ah, there he was, leaning against the counter behind him, his body heat seeping through Kiba's clothes like warm honey.

"Well, I told you you'd have to wait until after two o'clock!" Kiba turned around, now facing Naruto and taking his sweaty state in. Shining tan skin, gleaming Caribbean-sea -blue eyes, golden bangs darkened from sweat, the rest of his hair tousled in a stylish way – he looked like a night full of dancing, party and relaxing afterwards, looked like music personified, an upbeat song about friends and life. And he looked like he could bring Kiba to think in the most cheesy ways possible, so that was probably not that good.

"I'm a little disappointed, though," Naruto said suddenly, eyes gleaming impossibly brighter. "I hoped I'd see you on the dance floor."

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Kiba teased, downing the last swig of his water in disguise before jumping up from the stool. "Care to join me?"

Naruto followed him without hesitation, eyes agleam and movements eager. They reached the dance floor just when Kankuro announced this would be the last song from him for the night, but they wouldn't need to sing to have more music, he'd prepared something great for them, anyway.

And then the tunes to 'Addicted to you' filled the space between the speakers, Avicii's beats flowing freely and everything else took a step back, out of this moment between night and day.

And again with the flowery thoughts – Kiba averted his eyes in shame, trying to find his inner macho, just when Naruto grabbed his chin, tilting his head up, and pressed his mouth against his own in a kiss.

And what a kiss it was! It was wet, it was messy and full of teeth and tongue. In short, it was dirty. _Hot_.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

And just like that he'd found his inner macho, elicited by the constant press of Naruto's tongue against his, his constant assault on every of Kiba's senses. Kiba pushed against the man drowning him, refused to give in like that. He bit down on Naruto's tongue, pushed it back into his mouth and following it with his own tongue, mapping the cave, tangling tongues around each other.

It was slick and warm, it was like fucking into Naruto's mouth, in the middle of the dance floor, with an audience that clapped and cheered, standing around in a circle for everyone to get a good lock and even Kankuro was distracted enough to forget how to do his job and finish his set.

When Kiba came up for air, no music was playing and their audience was still whistling and catcalling. He shrugged, gripped both of Naruto's ass cheeks in his hands and looked at him. He'd just spent the last four minutes mauling a guy he didn't even know the last name of, and yet it had been the best four minutes of the entire night.

Naruto was all sparkling eyes and spit glistening lips, red and raw, flushed cheeks and cocky grin. Kiba dove back in, pulling the other man's hips flush against his own and communicating with actions rather than words what he did to him.

o_o_o

It wasn't obvious by the looks of Kiba's pants (yet), but as close as their groins were, Naruto couldn't _not_ notice the hardening length trapped in there. And he wasn't any better, Kiba's heat and his actions getting to him in all the best ways.

"You serving the _hard_ stuff now, Shaggy?" he breathed, pressing his mouth close to Kiba's ear to be heard over the music that had started again.

"It's past two", was the only verbal answer he got, a pointed rub of groin against his thigh underlining the words, "and this is only an appetizer."

Naruto groaned, letting his head sink onto Kiba's shoulder while the other male never stopped dancing and/or humping him discretely.

It was exactly what he'd been afraid of. Now that he knew what kissing a guy was like, he knew he liked it more than what he'd had with any girl he'd ever been with. The way Kiba moved against him, kneaded his ass with his hands in his back pockets, how his stubbled chin _chafed_ over the skin of his neck, probably leaving reddened patches in its wake (and who knew the thought as well as the feeling would be this addicting?) – it all felt more real than even the one night Sakura had given in to Naruto after months of pining and wooing.

Kiba was no pining, no wooing; Kiba was all sharp angles, broad shoulders, flat chest and stomach, hard lines and outright male. Undoubtedly so. Hard in all the important places, soft in others, pliant to Naruto's touch, yet teasingly resistant when it came to Naruto shoving his hands under the thick fabric of Kiba's jeans; never before in his life had Naruto craved something so hard in such a short amount of time.

Something clicked in Naruto's head and it wasn't only his teeth clinking against Kiba's. Tilting his head to the side Naruto engaged Kiba in another kiss, this one a little slower, a little deeper, but in no way less intense; probably even more so.

It wasn't like Naruto could confess any feelings for the other man via his kiss, since they didn't really know each other, but he could hint (heavily) at the willingness of them discovering the possibilities of getting to know each other better.

With them being all over each other right now, that possibility might as well entail a lot of learning each others' bodies up close and personal, Naruto thought, still covering half of Kiba's face with his open mouth. Kissing like this felt great to Naruto; he didn't have to hold back with Kiba, was even urged on by the mewls the other man made, he didn't have to pretend, didn't have to damp his excitement and could just go for it, knowing he would be welcomed with open arms (and lips).

It wasn't romantic, what they did, wasn't supposed to be; right here, right now, touching, feeling, _wanting_ was all Naruto needed, was all he asked for. And it was what he got, with every time Kiba tilted his head just a little bit in this direction, pushing his tongue into Naruto's mouth even deeper, or with the way his hips _undulated_ against him in a tantalizing roll of teasing friction.

There wasn't anything half-hard left on Naruto at this point, and he knew Kiba noticed as well; both his smug grin and the way he lined his hips parallel to Naruto's were obvious signs of how proud he was to put Naruto in this state. There were several states Naruto could see himself being put into by Kiba…

o_o_o

Kiba couldn't help himself but enjoy the moment to its fullest.

Even though he was used to being flirted with (more like flirted _at_) – the flirt came with the job, really – it was usually girls trying to chat him up; for drinks or for a fling in the backroom, Kiba wasn't always sure, but their chances with him were slim, anyway. While he was allowed to hand out drinks on the house (two a night at the most), he'd never even considered taking someone in the backroom for a little number. At least not a girl – most people didn't know he was gay (and even less assumed he was), and those who did worked with him and weren't up for any shenanigans at the Leaf, anyway.

So Naruto taking the initiative was somewhat unexpected, yet greatly appreciated, and Kiba found himself reconsidering the use of the backroom… And when Naruto tried to get his hands under the hem of his jeans, nimble fingers snaking along the line of his boxers, he was pretty sure he could get away with sneaking behind the counter without being caught. Or, well, he was okay with taking the risk, at least…

He tugged at Naruto's hand, dragging him along and away from the dance floor, out of the spot lights and into a shadier corner of the club. He didn't need an audience, should he go through with his half-assed plan of corrupting the blond haired male in the backroom behind the main bar, and as long as they were making out in the middle of every single person in the club tonight, they would never get where Kiba could already see them when he closed his eyes.

"I wonder what you're up to, dragging me here, Kiba," Naruto grinned, eyes ablaze with amusement, cheeks flushed from heat and (hopefully) want.

"I wonder if I can get you up by dragging you here, Naruto," Kiba answered while smugness colored his smile. "Even though that shouldn't take too much work anymore, would it?" And it really wouldn't; Naruto was obviously hard against Kiba's thigh, subconsciously rubbing against his leg to get some much needed friction against his dick, still trapped inside of his pants.

"I'd rather you get me off instead of up." Naruto's rutting was shameless by now. Kiba crowded him in against the wall, pressing flushed against the toned body in front of him and nuzzling his neck.

"We'll get there," he mumbled with a lick to Naruto's sweat covered skin, humming at the salty taste in his mouth, "Just need to get rid of the spectators."

And it was about time they got something else to focus on, wasn't it? People made out all the time in the Leaf, it wasn't a proper party without at least two making out sessions on the dance floor and one used condom in the corridor to the restrooms. The Leaf wasn't a particularly _dirty_ club, it was just they attracted a pretty wild crowd and they really knew how to party. And they partied hard.

Not quite as hard as Kiba himself was in his pants, though…

A quick check of the surroundings made clear the public interest lay somewhere else by now; loud laughter overpowered the music still playing from the speakers and Kiba wondered what might have happened. He wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, though…

"Looks like Konohamaru faceplanted in the most spectacular way there is," Naruto snickered, his giggles contagious.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" a more than furious voice cut through the laughter of the crowd. "YOU AND YOUR STUPID HIPSTER SCARF, REALLY, KONOHAMARU!" A raging redhead wrenched a guy towards the restrooms, probably to wash away the blood on his face, her grip tight on said (cursed) scarf, while the bleeding guy (Konohamaru, obviously) looked rather insulted.

"'m not a hipster…"

Kiba couldn't help but be grateful for the diversion the younger couple provided them with and grabbed for Naruto's wrist. "Come with me," he said through the corner of his mouth, eyes set on the door to the backroom. No one was manning the main bar right now, and even though that was rather uncommon (even more so when it was Shino's shift, like right now), it worked in their favor tonight.

Another quick look around, and Kiba had dragged Naruto the three steps from the retractable board dividing the public and the barkeeper's space at the bar to the door to the backroom.

They stumbled through the dark doorway in a heap of limbs and locked lips, thrashing around against the shelves next to the door, totally lost to everything around them.

Kiba couldn't get enough of Naruto's lips against his, his own hands on the other man's body. When the door closed behind them, the music cut off as well and they were bathed in darkness and almost complete silence.

Complete silence aside from their breathing, rustling clothes and the distinctive, slick sound of skin sliding against skin, of bodies meeting in the most intimate way. But Naruto and Kiba were still dressed, hadn't even gotten to the part where they started shedding clothes, so…

"Shino… Come on! That all you got?!"

"I'm holding back, Sasuke. Because I want this to last for some time before we both reach a satisfying end."

That's all he needed to hear, and then some. Naruto was standing stock-still next to him, every trace of arousal probably lost to the sounds of his best friend getting his brains fucked out.

"Am I the only one finding this embarrassingly hot?" Naruto breathed into the darkness, taking Kiba by surprise. "I know I shouldn't, and this is Sasuke getting fucked by your coworker, but… I had the hots for him for, like, ever when we were younger and. Oh my god, I want you to fuck me!"

"I can do that," Kiba snickered, "but not here, okay? Yes, they are hot, but that's still my coworker and best friend boning your best friend; your best friend you obviously had the hots for and I'm not comfortable with that."

"Jealous much?"

"No."

"Possessive then?"

"I prefer the term _territorial_."

"Like a dog."

"Yes. And I will pee on you if you don't come with me right now."

Over the course of their hushed conversation the noises coming from deeper in the backroom had increased in their urgency, so Naruto had finally let himself be led out of there by Kiba. Kiba, who once again was searching for a place to get it on with Naruto.

His words still rang in his ears. 'I want you to fuck me!'

o_o_o

Naruto had just listened in on Sasuke being fucked by the barkeeper. He had just _listened in_ on _Sasuke_ being _fucked_! If someone had told him he would be gay for a day (at least – Kiba promised more days to come) AND he would get to listen to something like that, he'd probably had laughed in their face.

Now, stumbling behind a frantic looking Kiba, those things didn't feel quite as impossible. "What are you looking for?" he asked his company anyway.

"For a place to fuck you." The answer was short, straightforward and pleasantly blunt.

"I still think Sasuke and Shino wouldn't have minded some company." It was just too much fun to rile Kiba up. In Naruto's head, Kiba was an animal in bed when provoked enough.

"And **I** think you need to keep your mouth shut until I tell you to use it for something reasonable."

Yes, just like that! Naruto grinned confidently, letting himself be tugged along. He would bide his time, would let Kiba take the lead until they had their privacy; then things would get serious. And he couldn't wait for it.

"Kakashi!" Kiba suddenly yelled, turning towards an area that was off limits for customers. The locker rooms for the 'On Leaf's employees were back there, as well as the club owner's office. "He's gone by now! He always is! Comes late, goes earlier – your typical boss. Anyway, his office is empty, it has a couch and it has a lock. It probably even has lube and condoms, knowing him…"

And off they were, towards a dark steel door, plastered over and over with "Keep out!" and "Employees only" labels. They entered the dimly lit corridor, three doors leading from there. Sure steps led them to one of them, Kiba twisting the door knob and hitting the light switch with practiced ease.

"Now we're talking," he announced, not without a proud tilt to his voice. "Comfort, couch, cushions." He looked through a drawer in one of the cupboards to the right. "And condoms. And, even more important, privacy. Now strip."

Naruto brought his hands up to his chest, grabbing the collar of his shirt between his fingers and slowly lifting it. He could see Kiba's eyes switching from his upper arms – not so accidentally flexing from Naruto's movements – back down to where a slim strip of tanned skin was revealed by the lifting hem of his shirt. A soft groan escaped the barkeeper's mouth and his fingers twitched, like he was restraining himself from touching Naruto, from speeding him up.

Now was the time for Naruto to regain some of the control.

"I don't know, Kiba," he said, "how about you start?"

He expected Kiba to be annoyed, yet willing to strip for him. What Naruto hadn't expected was Kiba positively _growling_, or how he stepped up to him and yanked the shirt over Naruto's head.

"How about no." And gone was the shirt, as was the last centimeter separating them when Kiba latched onto Naruto's chest with his lips, his teeth cautiously biting down on his hardened nipple.

When Naruto moaned at the soft sting the bite caused, cautious biting changed to some serious licking, sucking and biting, resulting in him squirming against Kiba's mouth. The other man let go of his nipple and it was glistening wet and red. And more sensitive to touch than it had ever been.

Kiba seemed to know about the new found sensibility, worrying the hardened nub between his fingers until he made Naruto gasp involuntarily, undecided between asking for a break – or asking for more. More of what? He didn't even know.

"Kiba… Please!" Naruto had never known what people saw in making other people beg for something; sex was about pleasuring both partners, right? But right here, right now, with Kiba taking him apart by simply touching his nipples, Naruto wanted him to know how good he felt, _needed_ him to know he needed more. "Please…"

He was rewarded with a knowing smile. Not the grin from earlier, not a smug smirk, reveling in some sort of twisted sense of achievement, but a real smile that promised good things to happen.

"It's okay, Naruto. I will give you what you want, okay? Just bear with me." His voice was soft and low, soothing and relaxing, and Naruto lost some of the tension he hadn't even know he had. His shoulders slumped lower, his arms relaxed and he put his head onto Kiba's shoulder, rubbing his cheek against the other man.

When he breathed his thanks against Kiba's skin, he was pushed upright again, so Kiba could strip his own shirt.

Naruto had been looking forward to this moment. Usually this was the time when _voluptuous_ curves were revealed, hourglass shaped bodies, supple breasts and a wide pelvis, smooth, ivory skin.

Not so much this time. Just like when they had danced, Kiba was pure masculinity; a wide, plane chest, dusted by trimmed chest hair, narrowed hips, a tantalizing vee between his hips, a trail of dark hair leading downwards from his navel and disappearing in the hem of his trousers.

"You can touch me, babe." And that was all the invitation Naruto needed. Greedy fingertips ran along the ridges of Kiba's abs, whispering over every little bump, breathing over the fine hair covering them. He flattened his palms against his pectorals and marveled in the hardness of the muscles underneath the skin there, how the unfamiliar small nipples were just as hard as a girl's would be, but without giving in under the pressure of his hands.

"This is…" He couldn't say it, wouldn't disturb the atmosphere separating them from the world around them, but it was hard for Naruto to keep his talking to a minimum. He was a talker.

"What is it? Babe, you can tell me. I _want_ you to tell me, okay?" Kiba's brown eyes spelled trustworthiness and honesty and Naruto trusted him. Probably more than was reasonable, but they were about to have sex, so what was the point in pretended dignity?

"This is so different," he finally finished, his hands still roaming Kiba's upper body.

"Good different or bad different?"

"Good. It's… it's good."

"Good," Kiba said, tipping Naruto's face up with a hand to his chin. When he found his eyes, he locked them and approached slowly, until Naruto could feel Kiba's lips speak against his own. "We will do this, okay? This will be different, this will stay different, but I will make it good. I will make _you_ feel good. All you have to do is trust me. Can you do that for me?"

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine, despite Kiba's big hands being splayed over his back, keeping him close and making him feel unexpectedly safe in the embrace of this almost stranger. He nodded nonetheless, Kiba's head nodding along with him. "I hope I can."

"I know you do, babe; I know it. Now can I take off your pants?"

This was different too – never before had Naruto been asked something like that. It was always the girls demanding he get on with it or him asking the girls to get out of their clothes, but even then he'd never felt like he did with Kiba in front of him, his eyes never leaving his body and taking everything in.

When Naruto slowly unbuttoned his jeans he felt like a virgin again, like this was his first time ever, and yet he still needed to feel the same nervousness that had overshadowed his first time with a girl back when he'd still been in school.

"You're doing good, babe. I like to watch you undress for me." Kiba's words were a constant anchor, a constant reminder of what they were doing, even though Naruto had long since forgotten where they were. Low words washed over him, spoken in a soft, encouraging voice, confident and appraising. "You look so hot like this, Naruto. Do you want me to strip, too?"

"Yes, please…" His answer hadn't been more than a whisper, almost lost in between the muffled noises coming in from the club two doors down and the rustling of his own clothes being shed, but Kiba heard him nonetheless. His smile was blinding once again, and lacking of any spite whatsoever.

"Okay, babe. Do you want to do it yourself? Or do you want to watch me strip for you?"

"Can I watch?" Every other time, Naruto would probably feel ashamed for how weak he sounded, how weak he _felt_, but he didn't feel bad about it now, and that made him feel unsure about himself again.

His inner turmoil seemed to show on his face, because once again his face was tipped up by Kiba's hand on his chin. "Of course you can, Naruto. I'm glad you want to watch me do this for you, okay? I'm glad you're here with me, you have to know that."

"I do. I think."

"Good." And that was it; all Kiba had to do was touch him, look him in the eyes and tell him what was about to happen, about what Kiba himself thought, and Naruto didn't feel quite as lost, quite as weak as before.

And as soon as the dark fabric of Kiba's trousers whispered down his muscled legs, every thought of loss was forgotten. Kiba stepped out of the legs of his pants, unashamed of the fact that he was naked except for his socks, and Naruto knocked against the low couch behind him, his knees giving in until he fell backwards on the cushions.

Kiba was gorgeous! So sexy in his self-confidence, breathtakingly sure of himself and what mattered to him. Naruto could only hope that he mattered, because right now he'd give his left arm to bask in Kiba's presence and his attention some more.

"Like what you see?" The sudden reappearance of the Kiba Naruto had been flirting with earlier threw Naruto off his game and he burst out laughing, his sides shaking and his breath hitching.

Kiba strutted over to him, now with a cheeky grin, and sank onto the couch next to Naruto. "There you are," he said. "I missed your laugh."

Still chuckling, Naruto looked over at Kiba and shrugged. "It's always close, you know?"

"As close as I am right now?" And just like that Kiba was in his personal space, straddling his lap (and still very much naked. And hard) with his arms around his shoulders.

"Not quite," Naruto breathed. He could feel Kiba's dick poke against his stomach and never before had he been so turned on by something poking him. "Still need you closer." On a whim Naruto dragged Kiba upright, grabbing his cheeks and lifting him from his lap, Kiba willingly following, until Naruto ended up with Kiba's dick in front of his mouth.

Another development he hadn't foreseen, and yet couldn't find it in him to complain. Instead he took in the sight presented in front of him, following the manliest of flesh from its swollen, red tip down along a thick vein snaking around the shaft, until he reached a nest of dark brown hair, expertly trimmed for maximal viewing pleasure.

Under it dangled Kiba's balls, clean-shaven and already a little drawn up, as if they were already waiting for release. If Kiba was feeling anything like Naruto did, he _ached_ for something to happen, but never felt Naruto pressured into anything.

That was probably the reason why he only hesitated one more second before he opened his mouth and licked along the underside of Kiba's dick in front of him.

"Oh fffff– slow down, babe!" Kiba retracted, removing his cock along with his hips out of Naruto's reach and causing him to pout. He actually pouted, indignant look to his face. He couldn't have messed up with a single swipe of his tongue, could he?

"Come on, don't look at me like that! You are great, Naruto! You're making me feel so good, babe, honest! Just… just take your time, okay? And maybe take the rest of your clothes off for me?"

And it wasn't up until now that Naruto realized he was still wearing his boxer briefs, tented by his erection and damp with precum. It proved to be pretty complicated to get out of his underwear with Kiba hovering above his lap, but Naruto made the best of it, licking at every part of Kiba's body he could reach and pressing his chest against his crotch or his thighs while contorting to drag his briefs down his legs.

Kiba rutted his erection against Naruto shamelessly, moaning from the friction of his dick sliding over Naruto's skin and adding an erotic soundtrack to their night.

"This is what you do to me, babe. Can you see it? Feel it? How much I want you?"

Naruto looked up at Kiba's face somewhere above him, letting his eyes travel along his long upper body, over ridges of abs, the plain chest, a tantalizing throat and following the sharp angle of Kiba's jaw. He blushed at the lust in his eyes, had never felt this wanted before.

"I want you too, Kiba…"

"You do, hu? That's good. Because I really want to fuck you. You still want me to?"

"I do. I want you to fuck me. Be the first one to fuck me. Please." When was the last time he had said 'please' this often? Naruto didn't know, was almost sure he never had begged this much, at least not in the (figurative) bedroom, and yet he didn't feel like some lesser being than Kiba was. The opposite, even; he felt cherished in some strange, but good way.

"Yeah, babe, I will. Turn around then, will you? I need to prepare you for me. You know how this works?"

"I'm not an idiot, Kiba!" Annoyance welled up inside Naruto; he hadn't been with a guy before, but that didn't mean he didn't know how things happened between two men.

"I didn't want to make you feel like one, forgive me. But I'll explain to you what I'm doing, anyway, and I need you to tell me when you're uncomfortable with anything, okay? This is for me as much as it is for you. I need you to feel safe, to relax around me, so this will be good for both of us. Do you understand that?"

"Oh, well… Yeah, I will tell you. And, uhm. Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, Naruto. Now turn around for me, yeah?"

Naruto turned around with Kiba's hands on his body, the skin contact warm and stabilizing. When he faced the wall behind the couch, he held onto the back rest and felt completely at ease while presenting his untouched backside to another man. It was probably thanks to Kiba's handling of his own nakedness that made him this open and Naruto was thankful.

"You're so good to me, babe, so good. You are beautiful, you know that? And how you present yourself." Fingertips whispered over the skin of his back, leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake. There was no pattern to their movement, no predictability, only surprise and Kiba's praise.

Eventually, Kiba's hands reached Naruto's butt and cupped his cheeks, calloused finger pads pressed into the supple flesh they found there, massaging the muscled flesh.

"I can't believe you're here with me, Naruto. I can't believe I'm allowed to touch you like this." There was reverence in Kiba's voice, and when he finally let his fingers slide through Naruto's crack, the first time touching him where he wanted to put his dick later, his moan was just as loud as Naruto's own.

"Kiba..."

"I will, babe. Believe me, I will!" A snapping sound broke through the silence surrounding them, and then Kiba's slicked up fingertips circled his hole, spreading lube, warmth and a tickling sensation that made Naruto's breath trembling.

Words were lost on him when the first finger finally breached him and sank into him. Deeper and deeper that finger went, and it felt so different from when Naruto did it himself. More intense, and definitely more intimate, and Naruto couldn't keep himself from pushing back onto that finger, demanding more.

"You done this to yourself, babe? Fingered your ass like I do right now?"

Naruto nodded wordlessly, rotating his hips and fucking himself on that single digit inside him. How long could it take for this man to put another finger in him?!

"Greedy."

"I need you to do something, Kiba. Now!"

There was no warning before Kiba pushed a second finger into him, spreading more lube and scissoring inside of him to make room for more. Naruto moaned, his rotating movements coming to a stuttering halt as he adjusted to the new stretch. He couldn't keep from moving for very long, found his own motions supported by Kiba thrusting his fingers into him every few seconds.

As soon as he felt loose enough, he asked for a third finger, for the last bit of preparation before Kiba would fill him. And it was easier than expected, Kiba's soothing voice and loving words having relaxed him and his nerves, preparing Naruto's body and soul.

"You're ready for me, babe. Think you can take me now?" Naruto had expected a desperate edge to Kiba's voice by now, some hint at impatience or even disappointment for having to put up with am almost virgin, but there was none, only gratitude for being allowed the privilege.

"Yeah. I think I… Yes." There wasn't anything more to say, was there? So he listened for the telltale sound of a plastic foil being opened, then the hiss of a breath being sucked in when an overly sensitive penis is touched by the condom before the next hiss indicates the coldness of the lube being trickled onto the condom.

These things Naruto was familiar with; the moment of relief when the condom took the worst of the sensations until you felt like you could last for more than two seconds, then the shock of too cold lube – and it was always too cold, really – and then there would be the welcoming heat of another body around him, making him forget about constriction and cold. Only, today there wouldn't be warmth waiting for him to sink into, would there?

"Hey babe, are you still with me?" Kiba blanketed him from behind, his upper body covering Naruto's back until he could mouth at the top of his spine. "We don't have to, you know?"

"But I want to," Naruto whispered, almost inaudibly but so sure of it he wanted to cry because his voice failed him. He _wanted_ it, why couldn't he say it?

"I believe you," was all Kiba said, then his weight vanished as he sat upright again, and then something nudged Naruto's backside, slick-sliding against his crack. "Do you feel this? This is me believing you."

And then there suddenly was warmth and wetness around the tip of Naruto's cock, a tight, inviting ring formed of Kiba's fingers, ready for Naruto to thrust into. And so he did, without thinking about it twice, and it felt so good. Kiba's fingertips were calloused and slightly rough against the sensitive skin, but slickened with lube. The fingers were thicker than a girl's grip, nothing about it female or petite – it was so Kiba Naruto wanted to sink into his hands forever.

At one point he retreated from the embrace Kiba's hand had on him, when he suddenly noticed the increasing pressure against his hole, and he knew what Kiba had done. As much as he had given up control over the course of this night, he was in charge now, had the power of deciding what would happen now, and the swell of gratefulness in his chest made him want to explode.

After one more thrust into Kiba's hand he didn't stop his backwards movement when he felt the other man's dick pushing against him, instead increased the pressure to let Kiba know what he wanted.

"Thank you," Kiba said earnestly and pushed forwards, not relenting until the head of his dick finally breached the tight ring of Naruto's hole and stretched it around the intrusion.

Both men let out respective sounds of amazement; Kiba a heartfelt groan at the tightness while Naruto almost keened at the stretch he had been waiting for. "Don't you dare stop now, Kiba!"

Yes, it burned, but only a little; and yes, it felt strange, a little uncomfortable even, but not entirely bad. And when Kiba finally pushed in further, sinking into Naruto and brushing along his prostate with his thick head, Naruto thought he saw stars.

Kiba's slow thrust pushed his hips further forward, back into the makeshift hole of Kiba's fingers, and Naruto lost all remains of restriction. His moan pierced the air when Kiba bottomed out; the unfamiliar stretch now a sensation he _needed_ like the air to breath, the heat behind him making him feel alive like he had never felt before, and then Kiba began to move.

Coherence flew out the window, as did the ability to form sentences or even words that weren't "Kiba" or "God" or "Fuck"; other than that, Naruto was reduced to groans and hitched breaths, moans and small cries, fucked out of him by Kiba's thrusting hips.

Naruto didn't even really notice the way the other man's hand flew over his erection, jerking him off to the rhythm of his thrusts; he could neither hear nor see anything, could only concentrate on Kiba's dick splitting him open, moving into him, pushing at his very core and making him feel alive like nothing else had ever done.

And then he came with a cry, a scream, really, and he put all the sensations in it, screaming them out of his system and spilling them into Kiba's frantically working hand. Behind him, Kiba stilled his movements and massaged Naruto's dick through his orgasm.

"Why'd you stop?" Naruto slurred when he noticed the other man had stopped.

"It's okay, babe, I can finish by myself." Kiba's voice betrayed the strain of keeping still.

"But I… You… In me?"

"If you want me to, I will." Naruto's nodding head was enough of a confirmation and Kiba's thrusting resumed; slow, powerful and long strokes into Naruto, sliding smoothly in and out. Now that the heat of the moment had worn off Naruto could appreciate the way Kiba treated him, and had been treating him, even more, and he knew he couldn't have asked for a better first time.

And the _sounds_ Kiba made! It was enough to make Naruto want to get hard again, and he was sure he would, given only a few more minutes.

It wasn't long until Kiba lost his smooth rhythm, his steady thrusts starting to stutter and get jerky, until a last powerful wave, beginning at his chest and undulating all the way down to his hips drove him home all the way, even pushing Naruto a few centimeters forwards on the couch, and Kiba shook noticeably, hands digging into Naruto's hips and cock pulsing inside of him, all movements ceased except for tiny jolts. Even after the pulsing stopped, Kiba didn't pull out.

They stayed like they were, connected at the core with Kiba once again blanketing Naruto from behind, his weight a comforting presence on Naruto's back while both men caught their breaths.

"You were so good, babe," Kiba breathed against Naruto, his lips barely touching his ear and his warm breath washed over the side of his face. "So good for me. I'm proud."

It was strange, the way Kiba's words got to him, made Naruto feel like something precious – who'd have thought Naruto of all people would revel in the praise of a guy he didn't even really know. And yet he felt like he deserved the praise he got, so he took it all in, arching into the covering touch of the other's body on top of him.

Kiba's spent member slipped out a little while later, flaccid and slick, but neither of them moved until Kiba eventually got up again to get rid of the condom. He tied it up and dumped it into the trashcan, not bothering to hide the evidence of their actions at all.

"Won't your boss be pissed when he sees the condom in his garbage?" Naruto asked. As blissed out as he was, he couldn't help but making sure Kiba wouldn't get in trouble.

"He won't even notice. You don't want to know what he and Iruka get up to in here or in the spare room next to the lockers. Actually, I don't want to know, either…" A shiver made his way down Kiba's striking form while he strut around the room, still naked and breathtaking.

Weren't Naruto still spent from what they had just done, he would be all over Kiba in the blink of an eye; right now, he barely managed to roll onto his side though, spread out on the couch and simply taking everything in; from the slightly sore and empty feeling in his rear, to the way his heart still stuttered every now and again at the memory of what he'd felt, of how Kiba moved inside of him, and finally the way Kiba moved right now, confident and who he was and how he looked.

Naruto was falling, hard and fast, for a guy who was fun to flirt with and a revelation in bed (or on the couch – it made him crave for a repeat performance, anyway) and he could only hope reality would live up to the expectations he found himself having despite not having talked to Kiba about anything that came after this, at all.

And just like that a heavy feeling crushed his elevated spirits, leaving him cold and terrifyingly aware of his naked state and the disheveled sight he must provide.

Naruto was still desperately looking for his clothes when Kiba spoke up. "Hey, wanna get dressed and get out of here? I'm not saying anything else has to happen tonight, but I'd rather have my snuggle time somewhere else, you know?" His smile made an appearance again, open and honest, and exactly what Naruto needed to calm down again, before he could make an ass of himself.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he said, answering Kiba's smile with one of his own, just as sunny and earnest, taking the clothes Kiba handed him and getting dressed. He didn't feel particularly prudish, dressing under the close scrutiny of the other man's eyes, just got along with it and wrestled his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. When he reemerged, Kiba was done pulling his pants up and fought his own battle against tangled sleeves and the mazes of a shirt having been thrown onto the ground uncaringly, but at some point both men had managed to get dressed again.

o_o_o

When Kiba left the employee's area with Naruto's fingers interlaced with his, he didn't even try to be subtle. It was very likely at least Shizune had seen them enter the corridor to their locker room and Kakashi's office, what with the checkroom counter facing said door, but he couldn't care less right now.

All he knew was he was leaving the Leaf with Naruto by his side, and that was more than he could ask for, so he answered Shizune's knowing smirk with a shrug of his shoulders, but couldn't stop the sheepish grin that stole over his features. Well, sue him – Naruto was hot and his, at least for tonight. And if Kiba got his way, for many nights and days to follow.

"So, Naruto, you fell again because of Kiba?" she teased the blond man standing next to him, already looking for his jacket on the long racks, most of the hooks empty by now. The night was coming to an end in the 'On Leaf' obviously, and most patrons had already left.

Beside him, Naruto blushed an interesting shade of red, but grinned at Shizune's teasing nonetheless. "Seems like I did, hu? I bet he put something in my juice!"

The cloakroom attendant laughed, then handed them their jackets before waving them off. "Now go home, you two, before you make my ovaries combust by sexiness overload."

Cold air greeted them when they stepped out of the club, Chouji, the bouncer, greeting them from where he stood next to the door to make sure everyone got home safely.

"Hey Kiba, you back tomorrow?"

Kiba looked at Naruto, then back at Chouji and grinned. "Tell Kakashi I'm on leave, okay? I need a few days to stew in my own juice."

Naruto nudged him from the side and buried his face in his shoulder, silently snickering. "That you do. And in mine, too."

o_o_o

It all started with a dare. Continued with a kiss, followed by a night Naruto would never forget. And he could only hope it wouldn't end, ever.


End file.
